


A flower for you.

by Jeshere



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshere/pseuds/Jeshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru owns a flower shop and Makoto buys him a flower every day. </p>
<p>I'm not good at summerys ></p>
            </blockquote>





	A flower for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely Kohai! You can follow her at tamakisemocorner on tumblr!

It all started when Makoto walked past a flower shop on his way to school. He leaned down to tie his shoe, and as he stood up, his eyes widened. Inside the shop was the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his entire life. Makotos heart sped up and his face turned red. He's never felt like this before, he didn't know he could feel this way. Makoto took in a deep breath. “ I should just go in and say hello o-or something.” He told himself.

Building up his courage, Makoto walked inside. Looking up the blue haired man, Haru his name tag read, noticed someone walk in. Setting down the vase he was holding, Haru stood up.

“Hello, welcome to Nanase flowers, can I help you today?”

Makoto swallowed. “Ah- yes! I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your prettiest flowers?” Haru noticed how red the man's cheeks were. Must be for his girlfriend then. Haru nodded. “Of course. Do you have a preference sir?” The brunette took his head.

“None at all. The one you like the most will work.” Makoto smiled finally at him. Haru’s eyes widened. “Ah- well in my opinion the blue amarylles is the prettiest out of all of them.” Reaching over Haru pulled one out. The other man grinned. “That's perfect.” Haru nodded. “How many would you like Sir?”

Makoto smiled. “Just one please.” The blue haired man pulled the best looking one out. “That will be 1.50 please.” Makoto reached in his pocket and pulled out exact change. Haru held out the flower for the man to take. Makoto smiled at him. “I-I have a confession to make. The flower is for you.” Haru’s eyes widened. “Huh-” but the other man was already running out the door. 

“What was that? That man bought a flower for him? “ Haru’s cheeks started to turn red.

(˘︶˘✿)(˘︶˘✿)(˘︶˘✿)(˘︶˘✿)(˘︶˘✿)(˘︶˘✿)

 

Every day since then Makoto would walk in and ask for a beautiful flower, buy it, give it to Haru, and run out of the store before he could say another word. Haru would sigh and go back to sweeping the shop.

Today was another day and Makoto once again walked into the flower shop. Looking around he spotted the blue haired man, and walked over and cleared his throat. Haru looked up and smiled. Makoto smiled and opened his mouth to speak. “One-” the other man help up his hand.

“Could you wait here for one second?” Haru asked. Makoto nodded. Haru walked into the back for a few seconds and came back out. “For you.” He said and held out a flower. Makoto’s eyes widened and he blushed. “Wh-what? For me?” Haru nodded.

“You always give me a flower so I thought you should get one as well.” Makoto smiled shyly and coughed. “Thank you uh-” Smiling the blued haired man answered. “Haru Nanase.” Makoto nodded. “Haru. I'm Makoto Tachibana. I- um- should get to class” he said and turned around and started to walk out. “Makoto would you like to go out with me tomorrow?” Haru asked.

Makoto eyes widened. “Y-yes! I would love too!” Haru smiled. “Meet me here tomorrow at twelve?” He asked. Makoto nodded and smiled. “T-tomorrow then?” Haru nodded and walked over and kisses his cheek. “Tomorrow.” And walked into the back room.

Makoto stuttered and clumsily walked out of the store. “Tomorrow will be a good day.” And he headed off to class with a mushy grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this ouo


End file.
